Love An Angel
by Snow Lavender
Summary: Gimana rasanya saat kau mencintai seorang Malaikat? Bagaimana akhirnya? senang tidak ya?


Love an Angel

.

.

By Snow Lavender

.

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : SasuHina / HinaSasu / Hyuuchiga / Hyuuga-Uchiha / Uchiha-Hyuuga

Rated : T

Genre : Romance

Warning : AU, OOC, (miss) Typos and many else

.

(:oD)

/Hinata adalah seorang puteri surga atau puteri malaikat yang nakal lalu diturunkan ke Bumi karena kenakalannya. Namun disana ia malah bertemu dengan'pangeran' sekolah yang menyebalkan/

.

"oh... ayolah... umurku sudah 16000 tahun Ayah..." Hinata, sang puteri surga, berlagak sombong di depan ayahnya sendiri

"ya... tapi coba perlihatkan es krim di depan wajahnya, apa yang bisa kita tebak?" Neji, sang kakak atau pangeran surga menimpali

"ck..."

"tolong sebutkan perdana menteri"suara berat khas bapak bapak renta (?) terdengar dan menggema di seluruh ruangan utama

"pertama, puteri membuat keonaran di rumah rumah warga dengan cara memainkan petasan. Kedua, sang puteri memelihara ular sehingga bayang dayang yang pingsan. Ketiga, puteri menerjang pintu utama dengan sangat keras. Keempat, puteri memecahkan 8 jendela istana. Kelima, puteri mengikat tali sepatu para pekerja sehingga mereka semua jatuh secara berbarengan. Keenam, sang puteri memecahkan berlian istana yang sudah ada sejak ribuan tahun yang lalu dan terakhir, sang puteri menghilangkan mahkota miliknya sendiri dan mahkota putera mahkota"

Hinata membeku "WHAT THE HELL! Tidak mungkin aku yang melakukannya! Aku ini baik hati, pintar, rajin menabung dan ..."

"hukuman 3000 tahun di Bumi"

"what? Ayah? Come on... itu hanya kesalahan kecil! Beruntung aku tidak menghilangkan mahkota Ayah kan"

"4000 tahun"

"what? Ayah! Ayah tidak bisa begitu padaku! Aku ini ..."

"5000 tahun"

"oh... oke. Baiklah!" Hinata menghela nafas berat dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari dalam saku jeans nya "5000 tahun waktu surga berarti 5 tahun waktu bumi"

"biar saya jelaskan sedikit tentang bumi pada anda puteri..." perdana menteri angkat bicara

Pluk!

Sepatu Hinata mengenai tepat wajah sang perdana menteri "nggak usah. Urusin aja semua hal yang kamu catat tadi! Menyebalkan! Dasar wajah srigala! Hati monster! Jantung piranha! Ginjal Harimau! Mulut buaya! Gara gara kamu aku jadi begini tau!" kesal Hinata. Neji mendekat dan menyentil telinga adik tengah nya itu

"ingat... umurmu di Bumi adalah 16 tahun" ujar Neji. Tetap mempertahankan nada bicaranya yang datar namun menggoda

Hinata berdecak dan langsung merapal sebuah mantera "aku pergi..."

Dan Bash!

Hinata menghilang dengan sendirinya

.

.

.

"SASUKE-KUN!"

Sasuke terus berlari menghindari para fans fanatiknya yang sudah dari 1 jam yang lalu berlari mengejar ngejar Sasuke

"gadis gadis menyebalkan"

Bruk!

"aw..."

Sasuke berdiri. Hendak marah pada orang yang menabraknya itu

"heh! Punya mata nggak sih?!"

Hinata berdiri "kamu yang punya mata atau nggak! Dasar pantat ayam!"

"ap—hei! Jaga bicaramu nona idiot!"

"kau yang jaga bicaramu pantat ayam! Apa kamu tau seberapa mahalnya jeans aku hah?! Di Bumi mana ada jeans yang kayak gini!"

"apa? Kalau bukan dibumi dimana lagi, dasar aneh!"

"dengar ya! Aku itu adalah—" pergerakan Hinata karena mendengar sesuatu. Dengan cekatan, ia berlari dan mengejar benda bergerak itu

"es krim! Tunggu!"

"hah? Es krim?" Sasuke bingung sendiri

.

.

.

Pagi yang indah di KSHS. Apalagi setelah seorang dewi penyejuk hati memasuki gerbang sekolah dengan langkah anggunnya

Berbeda sekali dengan seorang malaikat disampingnya yang berjalan tergesa gesa, mulut penuh dengan cokelat, seragam yang nyaris kusut dan rambut yang sepertinya tidak terlalu ikhlas untuk disisir

"minggir!" Hinata menggeser Sakura yang merupakan penjelmaan dewi rembulan itu

"Gosh! Apa apaan sih?!"

Hinata berbalik dan menatap Sakura tajam. Pandangan matanya sungguh mengerikan jika kau tau

"menjadi orang yang sepertimu adalah kesalahan besar, Nona. Aku bisa terlambat jika kau terus berjalan dengan kecepatan di bawah standar seperti itu! Benar benar merepotkan" kesal Hinata dan segera berlari menuju ruang kepala sekolah

"ada apa Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah salah satu laki laki paling top, terkenal dan teridola di KSHS

"murid baru itu benar benar kelewatan" masih berusaha meredam amarah dan mempertahankan sikap anggunnya, Sakura menggerutu

"tapi sepertinya dia bukan perempuan sembarangan" batin Naruto. Naruto memang memiliki feeling yang sangat tajam

.

.

.

Seorang guru dengan mata crimson memasuki kelas dengan perlahan sambil membawa seorang siswi yang penampilannya sudah berbuah 180 derajat dari tadi pagi. Rambutnya di ikat satu. Matanya memakai kacamata ber-frame hitam yang cool. Seragamnya rapi dan penampilannya sungguh manis. Tapi ada satu hal yang tidak berubah. Sikapnya. Cara berjalannya yang sangat santai, tatapan matanya yang mengintimidasi serta mulutnya yang terus menerus mengunyah permen karet

"perkenalkan dirimu" ujar Kurena-sensei

"Hyuuga Hinata. Dari hm... terserahlah"

"Hyuuga, tolong tunjukkan sopan santunmu" Kurenai-sensei berujar dengan sedikit menusuk sementara banyak siswa siswi yang menahan tawa. Namun tawa mereka langsung berhenti ketika mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Hinata

"Hyuuga Hinata. Pindahan dari London" jelas Hinata tidak ikhlas

"silahkan duduk disamping Haruno Sakura. Haruno, angkat tanganmu" Sakura dengan tidak ikhlasnya mengangkat tangan

"tidak mau. Aku tidak mau duduk dengan perempuan yang sok seperti dia"

"hah?!" nyaris semua murid tercengang dengan perkataan Hinata. Sakura berdiri dengan tidak etis dan memukul meja

"apa kau tidak tau siapa aku hah?!"

"perlukah kita berkenalan?" tanya Hinata

"hei... kamu murid baru disini, Hyuuga. Memangnya siapa kamu disini?" Kurenai sensei yang sangat menyayangi Sakura pun angkat bicara

"kau tidak perlu tau" Hinata lalu berjalan menuju kursi di pojok

Klek!

Suara jentikan jari dan waktu berhenti. Neji datang dengan beberapa pengawalnya

"imouto kusayang... jangan bersikap seperti itu! Kalau ayah tau, bisa gawat kan"

"ck. Baiklah" dengan kesal, Hinata membantingkan tasnya di kursi yang berada dipaling pojok dan Klek! Waktu kembali berjalan

.

.

.

Waktu istirahat Hinata hanya Hinata habiskan untuk tidur di kelas. Dia memang kurang tidur semalam karena memikirkan nasibnya

"hei..."

"eh?" Hinata langsung terbangun dari tidurnya. Di hadapannya ada seorang anak perempuan berambut cokelat yang tengah tersenyum

"aku Tenten" ujarnya memperkenalkan diri. Hinata tersenyum manis. Tenten yang melihatnya pun tidak habis pikir kenapa sang Hyuuga ini bisa merubah wajah dengan sangat baik

"senang berkenalan denganmu"

"sudahlah Tenten! Jangan urusi dia" Ino, sang puteri kecantikan sekolah mulai berjalan dengan moleknya

Bruk!

Hinata memukul meja "jaga bicaramu ya, Nona!" Hinata menunjuk wajah Ino dengan jari telunjuknya

Pash!

Ino menepis tangan Hinata dan segera pergi keluar kelas

"menyebalkan"

"heh, sedang apa kau di kursiku?"

Hinata menoleh ke arah pintu. Sang pantat ayam yang tadi pagi sudah berdiri disana

"kursimu? Bagaimana bisa kau meng-klaim kursi ini milikmu sementara ..."

"itu kursinya. Dia memang selalu bolos saat pelajaran biologi" bisik Tenten

"aku tidak mau pindah" kesal Hinata dan tetap duduk disana. Sementara Sasuke akhirnya hanya bisa menyerah dan mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah sang Nona Hyuuga

"kau itu benar benar liar"

Hinata menatap Sasuke sambil menahan air matanya. Entah kenapa, air mata itu. Sepertinya Sasuke pernah melihat air mata itu. Ekspresi wajahnya... dan semua hal tentang gadis Hyuuga ini

"kau sama saja seperti keluargaku! Selalu menyalahkanku atas apa yang kulakukan! Kau bahkan baru mengenalkan dan kau sudah meng-klaimku seperti itu?" Hinata menundukkan dirinya

"manusia bumi benar benar menyebalkan" Hinata berdiri dari kursinya dan tetap meninggalkan tas nya lalu berlari keluar kelas

"aku tidak... sudah... dia tidak akan mendengarkanku. Dia terlalu keras kepala"

.

.

.

"menyebalkan!" teriak Hinata dan terus menerus menembakkan anak panah itu ke papan berbentuk lingkaran yang bejarak 3 meter darinya

"semuanya menyebalkan!" kali ini Hinata membanting busur dan anak panahnya ke lantai ruangan tembak panah

"kau hebat juga ..."

Hinata menoleh pada orang yang ada di belakangnya. Rambutnya merah dan matanya hijau. Terkesan dingin, tapi bagi Hinata dia itu hanya pemalu

"aku tidak pernah melihat perempuan yang sangat hebat dalam bidang memanah"

"ayahku selalu mengajariku"

"seperti apa ayahmu?"

"haruskah aku memberitahumu? Kita bahkan baru bertemu!" kesal Hinata dan berlari keluar dari ruangan itu

Bugh!

Tubuh Hinata kehilangan keseimbangan karena menabrak seseorang sehingga gerakannya seperti jatuh ke belakang. Dengan cepat, Sasuke menggapai tangan Hinata dan menariknya sehingga bisa berdiri lagi

"apa kau tidak punya mata, idiot? Bagaimana kalau kau jatuh tadi?"

Bash!

Hinata membanting tangan Sasuke "apa pedulimu!" dan Hinata langsung berlari

Sasuke menatap ruangan memanah itu. Ada Gaara. Rival terbesarnya

.

.

.

"ada alasan kenapa seseorang bisa menjadi begitu liar, Puteri. Sepertimu" Liliony yang merupakan peri kupu kupu berbisik di telinga Hinata

"misalnya?" tanya Hinata perlahan

"kurang kasih sayang" Liliony menjelaskan. Hinata mengangguk

"lumayan masuk akal"

"makanya, jika ada seseorang yang ingin masuk ke dalam kehidupan puteri, biarkan saja. Jangan terus menerus membuat dinding pembatas. Setidaknya dengan begitu, puteri bisa tidak kesepian lagi"

Hinata tersenyum "siapa yang mau berteman dengan gadis barbar sepertiku?"

"aku mau..."

Hinata menoleh "Tenten?"

"ayo kita menjadi teman saya" ajak Tenten dan mengulurkan tangannya. Hinata mengangguk cepat dan menjabat tangan Tenten

.

.

.

"hoi Teme... kau itu terlalu kasar pada fans girlmu" Naruto Uzumaki yang merupakan teman Sasuke berucap sambil masih memainkan ponselnya

"mereka berisik, kau tau!"

"kenapa tidak dengan Sakura? Bukankah dia menyukaimu?"

"jangan membohongi dirimu sendiri Dobe. Kau menyukai Sakura kan?"

Naruto mengangguk "ya. Tapi dia menyukaimu"

"kurasa, aku tidak bisa lagi menyukai seseorang. Karena kau tau sendiri kalau ..."

"ya. Aku tau, gadis kecil yang pernah kau selamatkan di sungai itu kan?"

Sasuke mengendikkan bahu "padahal hanya pertemuan singkat. Dia bahkan menamparku padahal aku sudah menolongnya"

"perempuan sulit seperti itu memang pantas untuk tipe laki laki sepertimu"

Hinata lewat di depan kelas dengan wajah yang sudah berubah 190 derajat. Wajahnya ceria, baru pertama kali terlihat. Tampak sangat manis karena dia melepaskan kacamatanya dan berjalan dengan lebih anggun

"sudah kupikirkan. Aku akan pindah tempat duduk" Hinata mengambil tasnya dan membuat Sasuke maupun Naruto tercengang seketika

"tunggu dulu..." sergah Naruto dan membuat Hinata sontak menoleh

"ada apa?" masih mempertahankan wajah cerianya, Hinata bertanya

"siapa nama ayahmu?"

Hinata memperlebar senyumannya "kurasa kau tidak perlu tau"

"kata katanya masih tetap saja pedas" decak Naruto saat Hinata sudah pinta di pojok ruangan yang berbeda

"Hinata..."

Hinata menoleh ke arah pintu "Nii-san?"

Sasuke maupun Naruto akhirnya ikut melihat ke sumber suara. Laki laki tampan, keren dan cool berdiri disana dengan sebuah kotak makan siang

"kau lupa membawanya" Neji memberikannya pada Hinata. Hinata tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih

"arigatou gozaimasu"

"baiklah... Nii-san pulang dulu ya"

"Ha'i!"

Hinata kembali ke kursinya dan mulai membuka kotak itu dengan perlahan, setelah kotak itu terbuka, cepat cepat ia tutup kembali

"ada apa?" tanya Tenten yang baru masuk kelas dan melihat wajah kaget Hinata

Hinata menggeleng cepat "tidak... tidak ada apa apa" balas Hinata dan langsung menyimpan kotak itu didalam tas nya

"bisa gawat kalau mereka melihatnya" Hinata membatin

.

.

.

Sekolah telah usai. Saat ini para siswa siswi KSHS sudah banyak yang pulang. Ada juga yang masih menunggu jemputan dan ada juga yang nekat menembus hujan tanpa payung. Tapi tidak dengan Hinata. Persiapannya selalu lengkap. Dengan cekatan, ia mengambil payung dari dalam tas nya dan mulai berjalan pergi

Perlajanannya terasa begitu menyenangkan akibat gemercik air yang sengaja ia mainkan dengan kakinya

"tap... tap... tap... tap..." Hinata berujar semangat

"aku ingin begini... aku ingin begitu... ingin ini... ingin itu... banyak sekali... semua semua semua... dapat dikabulkan... dapat dikabulkan dengan kantong ajaib" Hinata bernyanyi riang dan sesekali berjalan melompat dan memutarkan tubuhnya

"aku ingin terbang bebas di angkasa! Hei... baling baling bambu!" Hinata berjalan dengan diselingi lompatan

"lalala... aku sayang sekali... Doraemon!"

Tanpa disadari oleh Hinata, dua sosok yang sedari tadi mengikutinya dari dalam mobil karena ada yang aneh dari diri seorang Hinata tampak tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja mereka lihat. Sosok Hinata yang emosional dan tampaknya hanya bisa marah marah ternyata adalah sosok yang sangat ceria jika kau tau.

"Eh?" mobil itu berhenti ketika melihat Hinata berhenti

Hinata berjongkok dan tersenyum lembut. Senyum yang belum pernah terlihat sama sekali. Senyum ini sangat sangat lembut dan tulus

"kau kedinginan?" tanya Hinata pada seekor kucing berwarna putih dengan belang cokelat. Hinata lalu mengambil sekotak bento yang ia beli di kantin tapi tidak habis tadi

"beruntung, hari ini lauknya adalah ikan" Hinata berujar sambil mengelus kucing itu. Dengan perlahan, Hinata meletakkan payung itu di tanah untuk menutupi anak kucing itu dari hujan yang mengguyur

"semoga kau baik baik saja. Maaf aku tidak bisa membawamu pulang" ujar Hinata

"hei! Apa yang dia lakukan? Dia bisa sakit nanti!" seru Sasuke dari dalam mobil

"diamlah Teme" kesal Naruto

Hinata lalu berdiri "jaga dirimu baik baik. Aku harap bisa bertemu lagi denganmu ya" dan Hinata segera berlari menembus hujan yang cukup deras itu

"Meeooww"

"cepat Dobe!" kesal Sasuke dan Naruto kembali memutar stir

"apa dia gila? Bukankah dia bisa sakit karena itu?"

"kau ini kenapa sih! Kau cemas sekali kelihatannya?"

"ck! Sudahlah... tidak ada untungnya berdebat denganmu"

Langkah Hinata semakin pelan dan pelan. Kedua tangannya merengkuh tubuhnya sendiri. Tapi sepertinya hujan tidak membasahi dirinya lagi. Ia dongakkan kepalanya

"Sasuke?"

"ck. Bagaimana kalau kau sakit, Hn?"

Hinata menunduk "a-aku... Haaaachi!"

"merepotkan" kesal Sasuke dan segera menyeret Hinata masuk ke dalam mobil Naruto

"pakai ini" Sasuke mengambil handuk dari dalam bagasi dan melemparkannya pada Hinata

"a-arigatou"

"dimana rumahmu?" tanya Sasuke cepat

"Perumahan Queen Pearl Blog C no 16" balas Hinata lemah dan Naruto segera membanting stir sementara Sasuke memutar bola matanya

"itu kan cukup jauh dari sini kalau kau jalan kaki" Naruto menasihati

"bagaimana kalau kau mati kedinginan, huh?" tambah Sasuke "lagipula kenapa tidak pakai taksi saja? Oh ya... kakakmu tadi juga kenapa tidak menjemputmu?"

"..." tidak ada jawaban dari Hinata

Sasuke menoleh dan mendapati sang Hyuuga sudah tertidur dengan berbalutkan handuk besar

.

.

.

Ting tong... ting tong...

"iya... sebentar!"

Seorang perempuan berambut pirang tergerai membuka pintu "Hina?" kagetnya

Hinata tersenyum hambar. Wajahnya sudah pucat "mereka yang menolongku"

Temari—gadis itu—segera membungkuk memberi hormat "arigatou gozaimasu"

"wah... senangnya bisa menolong orang" Naruto menggaruk garuk kepalanya sendiri sementara Sasuke hanya berucap

"Hn"

"masuklah barang sebentar. Akan saya buatkan teh untuk menghangatkan badan" dan Temari maupun Hinata pun langsung masuk ke kediaman Hyuuga

"kenapa di rumah ini sepi sekali?" tanya Naruto

Hinata tersenyum hambar "ayah, ibu dan kakak sedang tidak di rumah. Yah... beruntung Temari mau menemaniku selagi mereka sedang di luar sana. Temari adalah sepupuku" Hinata menjelaskan sementara Naruto hanya mengangguk anggukan kepalanya

"kalian duduklah dulu. Aku akan berganti pakaian" Hinata lalu menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua

Sasuke dan Naruto mengamati rumah itu. Ada beberapa photo berukuran besar yang di pajang disana. Kebanyakan photo Hinata dan Temari ataupun Hinata, Temari dan Neji sedangkan photo terbesar disana adalah photo yang berisikan 4 orang yang sepertinya adalah Hinata, Neji dan kedua orang tuanya. Namun ada satu yang menarik perhatian Sasuke. Sebuah photo mungil yang ada di atas meja mungil di sudut ruangan. Saat hendak mengambilnya, Temari keburu datang dengan membawa nampan berisikan dua gelas teh

"minumlah... sekedar untuk menghangatkan badan" ujar Temari

"wah... arigatou" balas Naruto sambil cengengesan

Tak lama, Hinata menuruni tangga dengan celana santai selutut dan kaos oblong berlengan panjang berwarna dongker juga tidak lupa dengan sandal rumah berbentuk doraemon

"sekali lagi, arigatou gozaimasu karena sudah mengantarkan Hina" Temari kembali berujar saat Hinata mendudukkan dirinya di sofa

"ngomong ngomong, apa disini tidak menyewa pembantu?" tanya Sasuke heran

"ada, tapi bukan disini. Mereka ada ista—"

"istalia. itu loh! Negara asal pizza!" sanggah Temari cepat

"Italia maksudnya?"

"ah! iya... aku memang tidak terlalu suka belajar nama nama negara. Jadi gomen-ne" balas Temari cepat

.

.

.

"Dobe?"

"Hm? Kenapa Teme?"

"aku ingin tanya"

"kenapa?" tanya Naruto bingung. Tidak biasanya sahabat itu bertanya dengan nada seserius ini padanya

"aku bingung. Saat di dekat seseorang, kepalaku jadi pusing sendiri"

"Nani?"

"maksudku, saat melihat dia sedang dalam masalah, aku jadi stress sendiri. Kadang kadang, kalau sedang sendiri, aku jadi kepikiran dan melihat wajahnya yang damai terlihat sangat menyenangkan. Ditambah dengan yah... senyum manisnya itu"

"Kau serius?" shock Naruto dan Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan menatap Naruto heran

"Hn. Juga saat bertemu dengannya pertama kali, aku rasanya kaget, penasaran, aneh, kesal, geli dan yah... banyak lah"

"3 kata Teme"

"apa itu Dobe?"

"kau jatuh cinta"

Sasuke terjungkal dari kursinya "apa? Tidak mungkin kan! Kau jangan bercanda!"

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya cepat "aku tidak mungkin bercanda di tempat seperti ini!"

"Sasuke..."

Sasuke segera mendudukkan dirinya kembali saat mendengar suara lembut mengalun di gendang telinganya. Cepat cepat Sasuke menoleh

"ada apa?"

"ini..." Hinata memberikan sebuah kotak bento berukuran sedang bergambar doraemon pada Sasuke "sebagai ucapan terima kasih"

"untukku?"

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya "lupa"

Kali ini, Naruto yang terjungkal dari kursinya

.

.

.

Semenjak kejadian menolong Hinata itu, Hinata, Sasuke maupun Naruto menjadi semakin dekat. Mereka sering mengobrol, bertukar bento dan berbagi pengalaman. Hinata yang adalah seorang malaikat pun hanya bisa tersenyum kecil. Rindu rasanya saat menggunakan kekuatan malaikat mu

"menurutmu lebih bagus puteri atau malaikat?" tanya Naruto. Hinata tampak kaget dan Sasuke terlihat berfikir

"malaikat!" seru Sasuke. Naruto menatap heran

"karena puteri Malaikat ada sedangkan malaikat puteri tidak ada"

Gubrak!

"Teme... apa malaikat itu benar benar ada?"

Sasuke kembali berfikir "mungkin saja"

Hinata mengangguk "t-tentu saja ada kan? Kalau malaikat tidak ada, siapa yang mengatur surga!"

"kau benar benar percaya dengan surga?" tanya Sasuke bingung

Hinata mengangguk

"hahahahaha..."

"surga itu tidak ada Hinata" gumam Naruto

"surga itu hanya mitos yang sengaja dibuat agar kita selalu berbuat baik" tambah Sasuke "lagipula apa gunanya surga!"

Hinata menahan air matanya "kalian... jahat" kesal Hinata dan langsung berlari. Sasuke langsung mengejarnya sementara Naruto harus menguruti kakinya yang terjungkal 'lagi'

.

.

.

Hinata membuka pintu atap sekolah asal "jahat!"

"Hinata!" teriak Sasuke dan menahan pergelangan tangan Hinata

"kau jahat"

"memangnya ada apa? Kenapa kau begitu percaya dengan malaikat dan surga!"

"KARENA AKU ADALAH MALAIKAT, SASUKE!"

Hening. Sasuke tidak merespon

Hinata kembali menangis "aku Angel Princess. Aku diturunkan ke Bumi karena kenakalan dan emosiku yang meledak meledak! Apa kau puas hah?!"

Mata Hinata langsung melebar ketika Sasuke merengkuhnya "aku tidak percaya, kau adalah orang itu... gadis cilik itu. Yang waktu itu nyaris tenggelam di sungai"

"S-Sasuke?"

"_heh... menyebalkan! Adakah tempat yang bisa kubuat untuk bersantai setiap hari?"_

"_tolong! Tol- umph..."_

_Sasuke berlari dan menemukan seorang gadis berambut indigo pendek yang tidak sadarkan diri. Dengan cepat, Sasuke menekan perut gadis itu dan keluarlah air dari mulutnya. Perlahan, kelopak mata gadis itu membuka dan menunjukkan kristal amethysnya_

_Plak!_

_Sasuke menatap gadis itu heran "tidak tau diri" kesal Sasuke dan langsung pergi_

_Sementara Hinata langsung memperhatikan tangannya yang menampar Sasuke_

"_i-itu hanya reflek..." batin Hinata_

"_Puteri... Puteri..."_

_Hinata mendongak dan dayang istana sudah datang menghampirinya. Tak lama, muncul sebuah sayap berwarna putih dari punggung Hinata dan mereka kembali pergi ke surga. Tanpa mereka sadari, Sasuke melihatnya dari balik semak semak_

"kenapa?" tangis Hinata kembali pecah

"kenapa kau datang lagi dalam kehidupanku, Sasuke! Kenapa! Kenapa kau buat aku semakin mencintaimu" rintih Hinata. Sasuke merengkuh gadis masa kecilnya

"Hinata..."

"kau tau... ini menyakiti hatiku! Aku seorang malaikat dan jodohku juga adalah seorang malaikat! Aku tidak boleh bersama dengan seorang manusia"

"Hinata, aku ..."

"lepaskan aku..."

"Hinata! Pasti ada caranya kan! Katakan Hinata! Katakan!"

"ada! Memang ada! TAPI KAU HARUS MATI!"

Sasuke tersentak. Sesaat kemudian, dia menunduk "aku tidak bisa melakukan itu"

"aku juga tidak mengharapkan kau melakukannya! Biarlah aku saja yang berkorban"

"Hinata..."

Hinata segera berlari. Sasuke mengejarnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Mereka terus berlari hingga keluar dari pekarangan sekolah. Satu hal yang sangat ingin Hinata lakukan saat ini adalah menangis

"Hinata! Awas!" teriak Sasuke dan langsung mendorong Hinata

Prak!

Kepala Hinata tepat membentur pinggiran trotoar. Darah segar bercucuran. Bagaiamana pun, walaupun dia adalah seorang malaikat, tapi tetap saja dia tidak hidup abada jika hatinya sudah di nodai oleh cinta pada mahkluk fana

Bruk!

Sasuke terpental. Tubuhnya mengeluarkan banyak darah. Keduanya tak sadarkan diri. Penduduk setempat segera membawa mereka ke rumah sakit. Namun terlambat karena semuanya telah berkahir. Keluarga istana menyesal setengah mati karena telah menurunkan Hinata ke Bumi sementara keluarga Uchiha nyaris jantungan menerima kenyataan bahwa anak mereka dan seorang gadis saat ini telah terbujur kaku

.

.

.

"hei! Hei! Cepat sedikit!" ujar seorang gadis cilik berambut pink

"benar... pasti nanti sensei marah pada kita!" gadis cilik yang berambut cokelat menambahi

"iya... aku tau Sakura! Tenten!"

Bruk!

"ah..." gadis terakhir itu menabrak seorang laki laki yang sebaya dengannya

"aku seperti pernah melihatmu" ujar laki laki itu

"aku juga..." balas si gadis cilik

Tak lama, bocah laki laki cilik itu mengulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum

"Uchiha Sasuke"

"Hyuuga Hinata" balas gadis cilik berambut indigo itu sambil menjabat uluran tangan bocah di hadapannya dengan sebuah senyuman

Owari


End file.
